Twins
by Irisgurl1234
Summary: Bella and Isa are twin sisters who do everything together. As young girls they learned that they can read each others minds and feel whatever happens to the other. But what happens when they travel to Forks and Bella falls in love with a Vampire and Isa
1. Chapter 1

Twins

Twins

**Summery: **Bella and Isa are twin sisters who do everything together. As young girls they learned that they can read each others minds and feel whatever happens to the other. But what happens when they travel to Forks and Bella falls in love with a Vampire and Isa falls in love with a Werewolf? Bella is ready to make the commitment toward Edward forever, but can she do it knowing her sister would be the same. Can Isa convince herself to leave her lover for her sister? Find out in Twins!

Chapter 1: Forks

Bella POV

_Hurry up we don't want to be late!, _Isa thought to me.

_I'm going. _I thought back.

We ran to the terminal that would lead us into Forks. I hated the idea of leaving Seattle, but what the hell could we do? It was for mom and Phil not for me and Isa. Being the clumsy fool I am I tripped on my own feet skinning my knees while doing it. I looked at Isa and saw the same skinned knees I had. The blood that dripped was the same as mine.

_Ouch! Be careful Bella that hurts!_

"Sorry," I muttered.

We barely made it in time for the flight. After sitting next each other, me and Isa started a mental conversation. No need for words with us.

_Aren't you happy to see Charlie, _Isa asked.

_Of course Isa, but why do we have to go to Forks? I mean there is nothing there!_

_I don't know but I have a feeling something good is in Forks. And you know me and my feelings are always right._

_Ok, whatever. I'm tired let's go to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us. _With that me and Isa fell asleep.

* * *

_Bella wake up we are here. _Isa screamed in her thoughts.

"I'm up!"

When we got off the plane Charlie wasn't there. Instead there was a tall, buff, tan guy standing with a sign that read: **"Isa and Bella Swan". **We both looked at each other and walked over to the tan guy.

_Bella he is so HOT! _Isa mused. I only nodded my head. Leave it Isa to look for hot guys.

"I'm guessing your Isa and Bella; I'm Jacob Black, Billy Black's son." Jacob said. He had a smile the size of Texas."

"Yea, I'm Isa," Isa said in her sexy voice, "and this is Bella. I know it's hard to tell which is which, but I'm sure you'll figure it out." She winked at Jacob and he blushed a crimson red almost like Isa and me.

I cleared my throat to get their attention. "Jacob where's Charlie?"

"Oh he had to work so he sent me over here to get you. My truck is in the front; let me get your bags."

Isa and Jacob flirted all the way to Charlie's. I just rolled my eyes as they did. Isa's thoughts were so annoying.

_I wonder why he's so buff. Oh my, he's so cute! And he has a brain, not like those shallow jerks in Seattle. He lives only 15 minutes away I could have him on call whenever. Yay!_

When we finally made it to Charlie's house Jacob gave us each keys to the house. He wanted to stay but he had to help his dad. The house looked the same as it did the last time we visited. I hauled my suitcase upstairs into me and Isa's room. I was glad we didn't share a bed and Charlie got us each full sized beds. Charlie put up a bulletin board above the desk we shared. On it was a note from Charlie.

_Dear Isa and Bells_

_I'm sorry I had to work, but at least you didn't have to take a cab. Put away all your things school starts tomorrow for Forks High so be prepared... Don't wait up there's food in the fridge,_

_Charlie_

Isa had heard what was on the note and screamed.

_Yes we get to go to the babe store tomorrow! I can't wait to see if they're all as cute as Jacob! _

I only groaned in reply.

**A/N: What did you think? Was it good? I really hope you like it! Tell me about it, hint hint. Just kidding, I hate it when people beg you to R&R. So if you wanna tell me where I blew it or if you like it, leave a review or private message! Thanks.**

**BTW- Isa's character is like Bella's character but more confident. She's clumsy, a blusher, just like Bella. But has had her fair share of men. **

**Thanks so much,**

**Iris.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am soo sorry but I didn't mean for chapter 2 to be posted with chapter 1. Please forgive!**

Chapter 2: Beginings

Isa POV

I woke up to the annoying buzzing noise of my alarm clock. I sighed and got up to get Bella. She slept in a fetal position, whispering in her sleep. I pinched her backside, but not before realizing that I too would feel it.

"Ouch," We said in unison.

"Come on let's get ready, we have to go school." I grumbled.

_Yea, yea I'm coming… _Bella yawned in her thoughts.

Bella and I got dressed in matching sweaters. Mine was crimson and Bella's was royal blue. They both said, "I'm with the other twin,". I wore a dark blue mini skirt and Bella her favorite faded jeans.

We walked downstairs together with our backpacks already on. Charlie had left another note apologizing for not being there.

_What can you do he's the chief? _I thought.

_Nothing but wish, _Bella replied. Although Bella didn't like to admit it she was the most attached to Charlie. The divorcé affect her relationship with Charlie, she thought of him constantly. I willed Bella to stay but we had just started to develop our abilities and she didn't want to leave me. That was almost ten years ago.

A thought popped into my head. _How are we supposed to get to school? Walk?_

_I don't know- _Bella didn't get to finish her thought because there was a knock at the door.

_Who's that? _I asked walking towards the door. I opened it and saw Jacob standing there smiling his cute little smile.

_Gross, _Bella thought.

I shot her a dirty look before talking to Jacob. "Hey Jacob, its Isa what's up?"

"Nothing much just bringing you your surprise from Charlie," Jacob announced.

"Ah a surprise, what is it?" I mused at the possibilities.

_Stop being a flirt and find out what the damn surprise is!_

"It's in the drive-way. I hope you both like it." Jacob stepped aside so we could see a red rusted truck in the front.

_Wow, I actually like it! What about you Isa? _Bella asked.

_I love it, now let me thank Jake._

"We love it!" I yelled and wrapped myself around Jacob. He only blushed in reply. Me and Jacob had that in common.

We had to drive Jacob back to his house because he went to his tribe's local school. I was exited to go to school. Bella would've rather been dead. We had to go to the main office and get our schedules. A lot of people stopped and stared. I guess we were the only twins in Forks. Our schedules were exactly the same just like always.

Me and Bells met some nice people. Mike Newton couldn't stop ogling over me and Bella. We chatted politely with them, we still were shy. Bells sat next to each other like we always do. It's the same for us. I was looking around when I saw a group of gorgeous angels sitting by themselves.

_Who are they? _I asked Bella.

_I don't know let me ask Jessica._

_She says they are the Cullens. They are all adopted, and don't interact much. They are gorgeous! _Just as Bella was saying this one of the angels looked up at us. I didn't breathe, neither did Bells.

_Why is he staring? _I muttered panicked.

_Just don't look at him, and he'll stop._

We looked down all of lunch. We got up when the bell rang and walked to our next class. The guy that was staring was sitting in a booth by himself. We looked at each other unsure of what to do. The teacher saw us just standing there and took action.

"Isa there is a seat next to Mike," _Great, _I thought. "Bella Mr. Cullen has an empty

seat." Bella blushed and sat next to "Mr. Cullen". I walked towards Mike and sat down.

Mike's huge head and blabbering kept me from seeing and hearing what was happening with Bells. I hoped things were going good. Bella needed a man in her life. When class was over I saw "Mr. Cullen" storm out of the door. I felt bad for Bella that's the last thing she needed- rejection.

_Bells its ok, I'm sure whatever you said he'll forget. _I told her walking out of class towards gym.

_That's just it I didn't say anything to him. He looked like he wanted to kill me. I wasn't doing anything._

_Weird. _Was all I said as we entered the gym, and into my doom.

**A/N: I'm still sorry please forgive? Here I'll post Ch. 3 ASAP. Maybe on Wed. Fingers crossed!**


	3. Chapter 3 pt 1

**A/N: This is my make-up for before. Btw there are three parts to this chapter! :)**

Chapter 3 Part 1

Bella POV

It's been three weeks since 'Mr. Cullen' has been to school. I felt bad about it; I must have done something to inflict this sudden hatred over me.

_Bells stop it your making me feel so sad. _It was Isa. Even though we've had our powers for a while it was easy to forget she could read my thoughts. Especially when she was thinking about Jacob, or when I was thinking about 'Mr.Cullen'. This was sick I didn't even know his first name and he hated me.

_Please Bella it's his fault he missed out on a catch like you. You're cute and caring. _Leave it Isa to baby me through this misery I, myself was inflicting.

_I am not babying you!_

_Are too! _I snapped back. She shut off her mind and thought about Jacob, again. I don't know why I cared so much but I did. It was like a force was telling me to care. He didn't say anything but it was like I could feel his words. _I want to hurt you, _is what his words were saying. And most of the time I didn't mind being called things or ignored by strangers. I minded now, oh holy hell I minded that he didn't muster up the courage to say why he hated my guts.

_By the way I'm faking sick tomorrow. Me and Jake are skipping to go to the beach for a while by ourselves. When schools done you should stop by, I'm sure Jake can hook you up with some guys. _Isa's thoughts were really hopeful, so how could I say no?

_Fine, fine._

* * *

I had to rush into the shower in a hurry this morning because usually Isa wakes me up for school. But since Isa and Jacob were skipping I was late. I greeted Jessica and Angela when I got in.

"Hey…" Was all Jessica could say. No one could tell the difference between me and Isa here. It was maddening sometimes.

"Bella," I said with a sigh.

School started like normal. Mike tried to flirt with me. Some other people I sat with at lunch tried to flirt with me. I answered all the questions the teacher shot at me only because I had already learned everything in Seattle. I decided I didn't want to eat with my normal lunch crew. So instead I paid and walked out into the parking lot and into my old red truck. I popped in Debussy and ate my apple in peace. When I was finished a just sat there thinking about _him_. So I tried to tune in Isa, no luck she turned herself off towards me. I heard someone knock at my door. The truck was so high I had to open the door to see who it was without bending down.

"Hi," The voice that was speaking made me want to melt. Like velvet, no so much soother than velvet was the, I'll admit it, sexy voice. I looked down. The voice matched the one person I thought I wouldn't see, 'Mr. Cullen'.


	4. Chapter 3 pt 2

**A/N: Fluff contained! Hope you enjoy! This is dedicated to Loie, who has helped me greatly!**

Chapter 3-2

Isa's POV

I felt bad leaving Bella but this was the only real alone time I spent with Jake. We've only known each other for a couple of weeks but I knew I was falling for him. In order to keep Bella out I had to put up imaginary walls in my mind. I was the only one who did it; Bella didn't mind sharing her thoughts.

"So are you having a good time?" Jake asked slyly. I felt he was falling in love with me too.

"Of course I'm with you," I replied back smiling. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and we were nose and nose. I fluttered my eyelashes and he got closer. Our mouths pushed on to one another's and it was perfection. The heat he was releasing engulfed me. I was made for him and he was made for me, we were match made in heaven. I could taste Jacob's aroma. It was happiness, pleasure, electricity all at once.

He pulled away to breathe. "That was an amazing first kiss," he whispered between breaths. I felt my lips. They felt like they were being electrified, and in a satisfying way.

I felt risky so I jumped up at him and we started kissing more seriously. I was the one who pulled away this time. "And the second," I said biting my bottom lip.

"Perfect,"

We walked back to the picnic we laid out on the beach. I'd packed the lunch. I had to use almost everything in the kitchen because Jake ate so much. He would devour food like he hadn't eaten in weeks. I asked him with wide eyes how he could eat so much. His reply was a growth spurt. But I loved cooking for Jake it made me feel useful.

"Mmm what did ya bring Izzy?" Jake asked. He was the only person that called me Izzy; we each made each other nickname that only we would use.

"Everything, Cubby," I said seriously. He hated his nickname but I had come up with it, so tough for pour Cubby.

"Yum," He yelled. We both burst out in giggles. It was those simple things that made me love Cubby. We began eating, well Cubby did anyways. After I finished half my ham sandwich, but, Cubby kept going and going. I let him eat before talking.

"I'm curious, what do you do when you're not spending time with me."

"Well you know I love fixing cars. I'm working on a Rabbit right now so we won't have drive Billy's car. Quill and Embry are my best friends, they're jealous that I'm spending so much time with you, Izzy." Cubby's deep voice stated.

"We'll we can't have that now can we," I laid down next to Jacob, "Maybe we could do something with your friends. Oh maybe we can hook Bella up with one of them. She's been really depressed about some jerk who she doesn't know." I bowed my head. Bella has been so angry about some guy she didn't talk to her blew her off. What a complete a for not even saying hi and then he doesn't show up for the next few weeks. What the hell is that?

Noticing the distress in my face Cubby agreed to my request. "Yeah I've shown them pictures of you and they went gaga. I'm sure they wouldn't mind spending time with your twin, who's just as gorgeous as you." I blushed. What's a girl to do?

We snuggled until the sun started to set. Cubby being the gentleman he was decided it was time to head back to Charlie's. When we got there Charlie's cruiser was already there. But me and Bella's car wasn't there. I got a little worried.

"Jake, I told Bella to meet us at the beach. She's not here maybe when we left she was still getting there?"

"I'll check before I go home. I'll call you later. Bye Izzy, see ya soon." We leaned into each other and kissed for the third time in the day. I walked out blushing. I pulled out my key and opened the door. The house smelled like burnt cheese and rotted eggs. **(A/N Charlie tried to cook) **Charlie was sitting on his recliner watching ESPN. He jumped up when he saw me.

"Hey Isa, my baby, is finally here to see her pop!" Charlie squeezed me into an awkward hug. He was the only one who could tell me and Bella apart. "Where's Bella isn't she with you?"

I shook my head. "I was sick this morning so I stayed home. I started to feel better so I called Jake. We went to the beach, Bella went to school though." Charlie was smiling, I guess at the mention of Jacob.

"So Jacob, eh, he's a good kid." He said smiling ear to ear.

"Yeah, I know," I whispered still thinking of Bella. I had to unmask my mind to communicate with Bella. I sat on the floor and concentrated.

I opened my mind and Bella's thoughts suddenly invaded me.

_He's trying to kill me!_

**A/N: Ha a cliffy! Next chap is in Bella's POV again. I'm thinking of having Edward's and Jake's POV's added what do you think? R&R if you want to!**


	5. Chapter 3 pt 3

**A/N- Hope you enjoy! Not my best chapter, but tell me what you think if you'd like. :)**

Chapter 3-3

Bella's POV

_He's trying to kill me, _I thought as I clutched the seat for dear life. He was zooming past the green scenery that engulfed us.

_Bella, Bella are you okay? _My sister's panicked thoughts over through me.

_Just dandy Isa, 'Mr. Cullen' invited me for coffee after school. We're getting back now. He drives like a maniac! We are way past the speed limit, help me!_

Isa's thoughts went from panicked to smug in an instant. _Well then I'll leave you and 'Mr. Cullen' alone. But I expect a full report when you get back._

_Only if I get to edit!_

_Sure, sure. _Isa used Jacob's phrase she had come to love.

I turned to 'Mr. Cullen', eh, Edward. "Please slow down I don't want puke in your lovely car," I hissed, with a hint of sarcasm.

He smiled and slowed down a fraction. My heart nearly stopped as his beautiful amber eyes bore into my deep chocolate irises.

"Breath, Bella," He said chuckling. His voice was just as sweet as his eyes, you just wanted to eat it **(A/N- it's an inside joke only me and a friend have)**. I took a deep breath and let it out.

I wanted to change the subject off of my irregular breathing patterns caused by him. "Did you have a good time? I'm sure you enjoyed watching me stuff my face with coffee and donuts, while you so gracefully observed."

"You have no idea," he smiled as if he knew something I didn't, "I also had fun catching you several times." I blushed a crimson and he tensed up. His already pale knuckles turned paper white as he grabbed the steering wheel. After a few seconds of silence he rolled down the windows and started the conversation again.

"So how long are you and Isa staying?"

"Rest of high school, or in till Renee misses us to much and asks us to come back."

"Would you go back?" He turned towards me and did that dazzling thing that made me stop breathing, and thinking.

I had had enough. "Can you please stop dazzling me? I swear I'll faint one of these days! How do you do it, your so beautiful? And I don't know Charlie would be devastated if we left so soon." Aw shoot I didn't just say that! My cheeks burned, they were on fire. Smooth Bella.

He slowed down and whispered, "You're beautiful too and I hope you'd stay," I blushed and the car stopped in front of the house. I grabbed my jacket and before opening the door gave Edward one last glace before hopping out.

_What happened? _Isa's thoughts bombarded me as soon as I walked in the house.

_Nothing we just went for coffee and he apologized for his behavior that day. _I threw my jacket on my bed and began looking for pjs.

_That's it? Come on Bella your editing way to much. Did he flirt with you? Oh did he ask you on a date?_

_Isa shut-up! We went for COFFEE and that's it! It's not like we are engaged! Leave me alone!_

_Moody much! It just shows that you have feelings for him._

_Fine Isa I do like him now shut off your mind before I do it for you. _She shut up and I found a pair of sweats and a KISS tee shirt Charlie had in the eighties. I walked into the bathroom and started the shower. After rinsing and repeating I just stood under the scolding hot shower thinking about what he said. _You're beautiful too. _I neatly melted thinking about it. I hadn't noticed the water turned cold and Isa started banging on the door saying she was freezing.

I snuggled under the blanket and only thought of him. Damn it I had it bad…What was I going to do?

_Wait and see if he loves you too. _Isa said. I didn't have time to tell her that I didn't love him but sleep came over me.

**A/N- Aww Bella's falling for Edward! I had to rush the whole love thing because I have A LOT to write. But don't worry I'll be nice write some extra fluffy chaps in the future!**


End file.
